findlefandomcom-20200214-history
VI Session 11, Free Hate
Bhii Lar'aza-Karashain "You know the command word." The tiefling draws a long knife and brings it to his own throat. "Our master will hear of this betray-OOF"HauriHauri Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder.Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder. Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder.Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder. The ice around them has started melting rapidly. Streams of water run down the walls and begin to pool rapidly. By Kimchiwei's estimate, the room will be flooded in less than an 10 minutes. They run back up the stairs and through the labarynthian passage, only to hear the defening sound of water rushing through fractures in the icy sphere encompasing the city. Kimchiwei stops for a moment to ponder the magical interplay between the bubble of air spell and the Hand of Thrym's ice hex but is violently yanked away by Hauri as the party flees for higher ground. They turn a corner, climbing up the side of a ruined building as sea water rushes through the streets. To their surprise, they are met with the familiar clak of friendly claws. Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder.Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder. Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder.Hauri tackles the Bhii to the floor and knocks him unconscious with repeated cracks to the skull. They refuse to kill him, knowing that Ravana would simply reincarnate him and their secret would be out. They need to think of something to do with him. Hauri hefts him onto his shoulder. The ice around them has started melting rapidly. Streams of water run down the walls and begin to pool rapidly. By Kimchiwei's estimate, the room will be flooded in less than an 10 minutes. They run back up the stairs and through the labarynthian passage, only to hear the defening sound of water rushing through fractures in the icy sphere encompasing the city. Kimchiwei stops for a moment to ponder the magical interplay between the bubble of air spell and the Hand of Thrym's ice hex but is violently yanked away by Hauri as the party flees for higher ground. They turn a corner, climbing up the side of a ruined building as sea water rushes through the streets. To their surprise, they are met with the familiar clak of friendly claws. Cheeve "The greatest mind has returned!" Zhekkt "He has returned to us!" Sailor-Eater pushes them aside, motioning wildly at the crumbling sphere. He projects concerned images of the party drowning. They have to act fast. The water has nearly reached the highest point on their building. Sailor-Eater and the party jostle through their things to find what they can to survive the swim to the surface. Irome can use her new Cloak of the Manta Ray to shape shift, as can Finellen. Jin has a potion of gasious form that he thinks will get him to the surface in a jif. Kimchiwei expresses little excitement over the issue, casually informing the party that he doesn't breathe anyway. All that's left is Hauri, but Sailor-Eater has a plan. He pulls a large blue sack out of the cargo on Cheeve and projects an image of Hauri climbing inside. There is little time to explain to them what the bag is, as the water rushes around their knees. Hauri nervously asks what the bag does. Zhekkt "It keeps things fresh." The water overtakes the party. Jin quaffs his potion, bursting into a cloud of tiny bubbles in the water and swiftly raising to the surface. The other party members, shapeshifted into sea creatures, or riding on one of the chulls begin the mile long swim to the surface. It's dark in the bag. Hauri looks around, thanking his orcish ancestry for blessing him with the gift of darkvision. He notices there are piles of supplies, bag after bag of seashells and sharp glass. He looks to see that he is sitting on what appears to be large bags of fish, shrimp, kelp and other food. Somehow, the bag seems to be magically preserving it, although it does little for the smell. Hauri and the trio of crab people must have very different ideas of what constitutes freshness. He begins picking around through the supply, hoping to find something interesting. Moving aside a particularly spiny flounder he uncovers something he wishes he hadn't. The party continue their swim to the surface. Irome has spent little time near the sea and is especially enjoying her manta ray form. She glides through the water with grace and ease. Kimchiwei frowns behind his mask, having never enjoyed the pressure of the deep sea, nor equalizing said pressure by filling his lungs and various other cavities with water. His discomfort is soon forgotten as he notices three torpedo shaped figures darting in and out of the darkness around them. Sharks. Not just ordinary sharks either. Something about these sharks seems off, and he doesn't just mean their size. At five meters long, they are the biggest sharks he's ever seen. He's never seen such creatures in the natural world and knows instinctively that they had to have been created by someone. The trio of hunters circle them for a moment, before going in for the kill. Hauri stares with momentary surprise at his find, remembering that the ebi-kreen's name is Sailor-Eater after all. This shouldn't surprise him as much as it does. He pull the bodies out of the pile of fish and props them up against the wall of the bag. Korobokuru Dwarves. Four young farmers by the look of it. He gives them a once over looking for any identifying marks, finding the emblem of clan Dankil sewn into one of their vests. As he does so, Sailor-Eater's hand reaches into the bag, gently brushing Hauri's head as it feels around, grabbing one of the bags of seashells and withdrawing. Jin's gaseous form breaks the surface of the water and he returns to the form of a goblin. Looking around he sees land in the distance. He pulls out his immovable rod to try and get out of this water. By lifting it into the air, he is able to make a small platform and crawl on top of it to wait for his companions. Irome's new form does not counteract her lifetime of monk training and she whips her ray fins around to pummel the sharks. Sailor-Eater, loads his springshell blunderbuss and takes aim for the lead shark. Kimchiwei blasts several ice beams the instantly crystallize the water into cylinders of ice which float to the surface. It does the same to one of the sharks who stiffen immediately and begins rising nose-first. Hauri "How long has it been since we climbed into this bag". Hauri speaks out loud to the unconsious tiefling Bhii and the four dwarven corpses he has arranged around a small wooden table. "It feels like it could have been minutes or hours. It hasn't been days has it? What if my friends didn't make it to the surface? Do I simply live in a bag at the bottom of the sea now?" Jin is getting bored. He has been perching on his immovable rod for several minutes, waiting for the party to surface. With a sudden splash, a three meter long cylinder of ice breaks the surface, startling the young goblin. He peers down into the water curiously. As he does, he sees a massive torpedo shaped figure rising to the surface rapidly. It breaks the surface and Jin is terrified of the now airborne shark, flying right at him. So scared, in fact, that he falls off the rod and onto the now bobbing frozen shark corpse. Irome, Finellen, Kimchiwei have their hands full with the hunter sharks. The more they damage them, the stronger they seem to get. Shark teeth tear and rip into the party, washing the area in clouds of red. Luckily they manage to hold out. They and their trio of chitinous chums finish the remaining sharks off with more bites, ray-slaps and ice beams, again sending frozen shark corpses floating to the surface. Hauri is going stir crazy. He can't tell how long he has been in this "keeping things fresh bag" but it has felt like an eternity and the air is getting awfully stale. His head is beginning to swim, possibly due to a lack of air. He takes a seat next to his new dwarven friends and tries to conserve what he can. Determined not to end up like them. Jin notices the other two sharks break the surface and hooks onto them with his grappling hook. He takes a few moments to lash them together into a comfortable five by five meter raft. Finellen and the party finally breech the surface to find Jin sunbathing on the fish carcass raft. There is plenty of room for all of them aboard. Jin lashes a rope to Cheeve and Zhekkt, and they begin towing them to land. Sailor-Eater opens the bag, and a rush of fresh air revitalizes Hauri and he climbs out of the bag onto the platform of firm fish flesh. He gives Finellen a quick glance and nervously looks away as he does so, knowing that she, like the dwarves in the bag, is clan Dankil. As they approach land, Sailor-Eater points to a tremendous rush of jet black water flowing from a river to the South of the city of Mungu. He sends Kimchiwei images of himself hauling many dwarven corpses out of the water. When asked, Kimchiwei nervously tells the party that he has had alot of recent luck "salvaging" there. Perhaps there is some trouble upstream. That river never runs that hard, and has never been so dark. The party finally get to the Mungu docs. Jin is sad to leave his raft behind, but is happy that no guards seem to be posted. He ties it to the dock, perhaps thinking that a raft may be useful in the future. The twilight summer sun is shinning through the clouds again and the party are met by townspersons all standing in the streets. The city is still shaking off the unnatural blizard that threatened them and now is the time to mourn the loss of their loved ones begin rebuilding the city. The party head back to the Monastery of The Resolute, with Sailor-Eater, Cheeve and Zhekkt still with them. As they do so, they pass close to a small creek, that has burst it's banks and flooded some nearby warehouses. It must just be melt water from the snow. They reach the monestary, now completely empty and abandoned, Kimchiwei sets the bag down, insisting that the party try and get some sleep. Since this is where Ravana contacted them, they expect he will contect them again tomorrow when the sun is up. Nearing dawn, as Kimchiwei ponders their next move, his thoughts begin to wander. Voices fill his mind as his hands creep closer to the bag. He is unable to stop himself as the power of the bag overtakes his will. With a flash of light, the bag is thrown open. A cold wind screams from the bag and the black armored gauntlets of Quarion Winterhand reach out and force their way into our world. Quarion Winternand takes a deep breath of fresh air. The Hand of Thrym is free at last. The surface is MINE to do with as I will. You fool mortals will die, screaming in agony as I scour the flesh from your bones! Kimchiwei let's out a defiant shout and the party rise out of their sleep. The Hand of Thrym materializes his icy blade and cuts deep into Kimchiwei's flesh. Blood freezes instantly as an icy mist emmenates from the Hand of Thrym. Irome draws her fathers sword and strikes Quarion causing a small indent in his flesh. A large crack goes through the sword and Irome knows that the sword can not take another hit without shattering. Hauri's firey scimitar has better luck and cuts deep into Quarion's flesh, as does the sacrificial dagger given to Jin by Ravana. Finellen do her best to ignore the damaging icy mist as she shape-shifts into a giant serpent and constructs the demi-god. Irome to does her best to ignore the damage, sheathing her father's sword and going in for a flury of barehanded strikes. The party's effectiveness can not be understaded and even though several of them are knocked unconsious, with Kimchiwei nearing death, they manage to defeat the Hand of Thrym. As Quarion's body crumples to the ground, the earth beneath their feet shakes and the corpse collapses in on itself, forming a small orb of dark energy. Kimchiwei rises to his feet, helped up by Finellen's healing magic. Kimchiwei "That is a divine spark. Nobody touch it. If you do, you will be nothing but a vessel for hatred, as Quarion was." The party don't know what to do. They can't just leave it here. While Irome, Finellen and Kimchiwei discuss what can be done, Hauri and Jin come up with a devious plan. They can't let the teifling Bhii die and return to Ravana with knowlege that they know the command word, and they can't get the spark of hate back into the bag without a host. The party listen to Hauri and Jin's plan and agree. Kimchiwei takes the bag. Hauri lifts Bhii into the air and tosses his unconsious body onto the spark. The low hum stops and Bhiis fur turns from orange to white. It bristles with energy, emitting a cold aura identical to Quarion's. At that moment, Kimchiwei speaks the command word and the new Hand of Thrym, Bhii Lar'aza-Karashain is locked away within the Six Demon Bag. EXP and Journal